1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-gelled aqueous composition containing a polymer comprising a plurality of amino groups and a water-solubilizing group comprising a metal compound. Further, the present invention encompasses methods of preparing and using a coating composition comprising the non-gelled aqueous composition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Water-based polymer systems, aptly depicted by contrasting them with solvent-based polymer systems, are known in the art. For an organic polymer to be water-soluble, it generally contains polar groups with a strong affinity for water. Illustrative examples of the polar groups are ether, carboxyl, hydroxyl, amine or amide and ionized carboxyl or amino groups, or precursors thereof.
In providing the water-solubilizing group to the polymer, an acid and/or amine is typically incorporated therein, and then neutralized. The resultant salt effects solubilization.
It has been found that the nature of the water-solubilizing group can be determinative of the solution and film properties of the resultant coatings. Hence, work has continued in developing water-solubilizing groups that will provide stable resinous compositions which are capable of producing films of desirable properties. In this regard, the present invention provides a non-gelled aqueous composition containing a water-solubilizing group which comprises a metal compound.